Ballerina
'Ballerina '(Named Dominique in Japan as of FEAST of the End: Legend of Arcana and other asian countries and Australia, Tänzerin in German, Dancer in South America, Ballerine in French, Bailarina in Spanish-speaking countries.) Is a character and the official Mascot of The FEAST Saga. She's a mysterious girl with a passion of dancing around without any problem. She usually joins her friend, Mondo Kitsch, her Force Value is: twenty-two times seventy-seven, which makes her the strongest being in the series, more than Mondo and Julius Caesar themselves. There are more than just one Ballerina in the games. Appearance and Data DOB: Unknown RELEVANCE: Supporting/Special Guest ALIGNMENT: True Neutral Her heights in both parts are: 151cm (4' 11.5") in Part 1, and 156cm (5' 1,5") in Part 2. Her main weights are 40,5kg (89lbs) in Part 1, and 44,5kg (98lbs) in Part 2. The Main, Snow: She dresses mainly in a white dancer suit, has pink eyes, long and curlied black hair, white shoes, has a Star-shaped tattoo in her left arm, her body color is white, resembling spirits, ghosts or corpses. She has paint marks in her eyes, and in FEAST Saga, she has a diamond shaped necklace, a rattle and a white headband. Personality Ballerina is usually silent, doesn't talk unless if it's necessary, she's mysterious, smart and likes to dance a lot, always smiling and teasing everyone. Likes anything related to art and dancing, to the point that in ''Fight it Out ''she has six alternates; Rock, Metal, Pop, Abstract, Kitsch and Candy. She also is pretty strong in battle, and has a tendency of doing any hard challenge before someone dares to challenge her, the majority of times her opponent loses, but there are few times that she was defeated, three mentioned. She never loses her cool in any moment. Trivia *Dominique, her Japanese name means: "Of the god.". *All of her special moves except her Divine finale in ''Fight it Out! ''are named by dance moves. *While almost a Mary Sue, the only exotic details of her aspect is just her pink eyes (Snow). And she hasn't had really traumatic experiences in the life sans death of her loved ones. *Her alignment also vary, in her many appearances, she's True Neutral. *There's more than 10 Ballerina in the second game. Their names aren't mentioned until the Limited Edition within the game revealed them. But also there are a Magenta Ballerina, a Pink Ballerina, a Violet Ballerina, a Turquoise Ballerina, etc. *#Red (Named Ruby. She has a fiery personality.) *#Orange (Named Amber. She likes vegetables.) *#Yellow (Named Cream. She's impulsive and childish.) *#Green (Named Celadon. She's pretty close to anyone.) *#Cyan (Named Keppel. She's spirited and calm.) *#Blue (Named Iris. She loves water and Analytical.) *#Purple (Named Orchid. She's the most serious.) *MAX3, these are regarded as the strongest Ballerinas. *#White (Named Snow. Is the Nicest of the MAX3) (Mondo's companion) *#Gray (Named Silver. She's the most neutral of the MAX3) (Appears in Sienna's dreams) *#Black (Named Jet. Is the most Mysterious of the MAX3) (Julius Caesar's Servant) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Category:Unaffiliated Category:Terminology